


I'll Smile Through It With You

by KnightlyWrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After War Of Hogwarts, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Multiship, Post War, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightlyWrites/pseuds/KnightlyWrites
Summary: I wrote this for my Flatmate. After the war Harry doesn't have a lot of peers these days, so when he's stuck at a Celebratory ball he'll take the little comforts where he finds them. Daphne/Harry Romance Fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter wore maturity like Ron wore dress robes, poorly and with much complaint. But tonight he donned adulthood dutifully, fulfilling the expectations the wizarding world placed on the boy who lived. The Greengrass’s were holding a ball to celebrate the end of the war, celebrating those who lived and honoring those who died. A fitting duty for a family known for their liberal views and service during the war. 

Hermione and Ron had chosen not to attend. Ron claimed he wasn't ready to face the world; claimed his mum needed him to much. But if he was honest, it was Hermione he wanted to spare from the ordeal. He knew without a doubt she would set her jaw and push through a night like this one, answering every intrusive question with eloquence in hope people would learn no matter what it did to her. Better Ron give her an out, she was needed more by him and his family, her family. 

This was Harry’s one for the team, only fair. Thus he found himself idle in the corner of a grand ballroom, sipping dribble plum wine and trying not to look annoyed, bored or any combination thereof. Harry didn’t look out of place, he belonged here as much as the ice sculpture or the curtains.

“They’ll never understand, you know?” a blonde woman remarked, leaning comfotably on the wall next to Harry. 

“Understand what?” Harry asked, confused. 

The woman looked familiar, her hair swept up in a neat twist with long bangs framing her neck and face. Her face was pretty, features set like they wanted to be sharp. 

“The war, why no one who fought actually wants to be here.” she spoke to her drink as much as she was to Harry. 

“Not really one for light conversation are you?” Harry chuckled uncomfortably. 

“Oh I’m sorry.” she said, rolling her cold eyes. “Let me start again. Hi! I’m Daphne Greengrass, did we have potions together last year? Wow! That Charms NEWT sure was hard, Did your scar hurt?” Daphne mocked, her fake cheeriness almost physically painful for both of them. 

‘At least she knows she’s acting’ Harry thought. 

Harry took a long sip of his drink and looked over at Daphne. Seeing how she looked at the crowd it was like watching a foreign film with a native speaker. Only they were too engrossed in the plot to translate.

“How do you stand this?” Harry asked quietly.

“I don’t, usually I sit through them. Be honored I’m standing this to talk to you.” Daphne laughed, giving Harry a look that said help me, like it was part of the joke. 

Harry just rolled his eyes, feigning annoyance. He didn’t really mind though, he liked how all her jokes played off people's expectations. You look at a well off Slytherin girl and you know what you’ll get right? She knew what people saw when they looked at her and she gave them just enough of that so they didn’t look further. Harry sometimes wished he could keep distance like that, not even have to push people away.

“Hey, They’ll start speeches soon. I’m heading up to the balcony, come join me if you want an out.” Daphne said, apperating before her mother or sister could ask something of her.

Harry stayed for the speeches, he felt he owed a few people that. The only one he cared for was McGonagall’s, he was fairly sure years as her student had drilled in some viceral inability to ignore her. She spoke firmly, eloquently about war and lost friends. The strength of groups, she spoke like a woman who had learned the lessons of war long before this one had begun. 

He clapped politely when she finished and she shot him a thankful glance. ‘I’m proud to see you Harry’ is what he figured she would say. 

And with no one else on the podium worth listening to Harry went to the balcony to see if Daphne was still there. She was, posed like a rejection of the ‘Balcony Scene.’ Perched on the railing, facing away from the view and idley kicking some poor unsuspecting pot plant. 

“Hey” Harry said, awkwardly reminding her of his existence. 

Daphne looked up, face unchanged, like Harry held as much interest as the pot plant she had been kicking. “I thought you’d left” 

“Uh, I wanted to say bye to you first so. . .Uh bye.” Harry said, awkwardly moving his arms as though he had forgotten where they naturally fell. 

“Oh. . . Bye then” Daphne sounded confused, or maybe unsure. It was hard to tell with her. 

Harry had barely taken a step away before she spoke again.

“Hey!” Daphne said, a softer edge in her words now.

“I just wanted you to know, if you ever needed someone. You know. . . someone else. To talk to or judge people with. You know where I live now.” 

Harry nodded, giving her a soft half smile before apparating away. She couldn’t say more he knew her pride wouldn’t let her. But she was nice to talk to, and she didn’t ask stupid questions and she didn’t mind talking about the hard stuff. 

Harry liked her, and lately Harry didn’t like many people.


	2. Making Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne has business to attend to while Harry has a day of play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was honestly blown away by the great response to that first chapter. And living with one of my readers means there is no chance I get to stop uploading. Please keep the reviews and views coming. 
> 
> I’m glad people are liking my characterization of Daphne, I didn’t really read any Daphne fic before writing this and now knowing I’m doing something different I don’t think I will until this is done. Also expect a slow burn, I’m here for the long haul.

The front balcony felt empty. It wasn't but everyone was so encapsulated in their own affairs that every other witch or wizard ceased to be of importance. This cafe was known for being where people of a certain rank went to talk business and discuss terms. 

Its reputation made in the perfect spot for Narcissa and Daphne to meet. Narcissa had ordered a bottle of Dribble Plum wine for the table, despite the early afternoon and her companions sobriety. Daphine ordered herself a tea. 

"Good to see you Miss Greengrass. Pity for the circumstance." Narcissa said dismissively. 

"Pity seems to be a running theme with your house as of late." Daphne shot back. 

"There is no reason for this to be an unpleasant meeting Daphne." The older woman sipped her wine, speaking like a parent to a rowdy teen. 

“I can think of a few. Nevermind let’s move on to your ridiculous contract draft.”

“My contract is perfectly reasonable, any experienced family head would see that.” Narcissa offered to pour Daphne wine, not waiting for a reply before pouring herself another glass.

“Reasonable for a house in equal standing perhaps. But with Lucius in shackles, The Malfoy’s are not our equals. And you are not head of The House Of Black. You have nothing I want Narcissa.” She sipped her tea, proud to hold her ground for her house. 

Narcissa pursed her lips, finishing her glass as quickly as she could while maintaining dignity.

“Very well, Seems we are at an impasse. Shall we revisit this when plans are more concrete. When Draco and Astoria are more public.” Narcissa collected her purse and starts to leave. 

Narcissa sighed looking up like she was nostalgic about something long gone. She smirked, the knowing smirk of a mother.“Head of your family so young, it will be hard you know. You will be tired, hurt and alone, maybe then I’ll have you something want.”

Daphne held her face still as stone, sipping her tea. Words she’d heard before held no barbs, and even if they did she’d never give Narcissa the satisfaction. 

“And good luck with Potter” Narcissa called over her shoulder.

That quip drew blood to her cheeks, Daphne fought the urge to call back some denial. Thank Merlin the older witch had her back turned. Daphne sunk into her seat and finished her tea, trying not to run through any possible interaction she could have seen between her and Harry. 

 

Harry, Ron and Hermione had planned a day out. Window shopping, then lunch and drinks at Broomsticks, finally Harry and Ron had fully planned to geek out over fantasy quidditch at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. They wandered the streets leisurely, in no real hurry to be anywhere. 

“Aw, Harry bet Hermione’s been missing us now that she’s all on her own at Hogwarts.” Ron joked, nudging Hermione with his shoulder. 

“Funny that. I’ve actually discovered how much work I can get done when half my time isn’t spent keeping you lot out of trouble.” Hermione shot back, smiling the whole time.

“Got to be easier than the Auror testing.” sighed Harry. 

Somehow the conversation devolved from there to an argument between Ron and Harry about what constitutes cheating in fantasy quidditch. Hermione moderated as best she could. 

Harry was so invested in claiming that draft changes could be legitimate in some circumstances that he didn’t notice the woman he was almost going to walk into. 

Daphne however was actually paying attention to her surroundings. She stepped back before calling out, “Hey Harry, eyes on the footpath if you can’t walk and talk at them same time.”

“Oh, Hi Daphne.” responded Harry.


	3. Things Said and Done in Spite's Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron has some choice words for Daphne and What the hell is Narcissa up to.

Harry looked startled, something about Ron, Hermione and Daphne all in one place filled him with anxiety. Daphne waited for Harry to pull himself together like a patient driver waiting for a deer's eyes to adjust.

 

“Uhh, What brings you here?” Harry stumbled. 

 

“I had a meeting to attend to.” 

Ron, who was looking increasingly agitated snapped at her, “I thought your kind wasn’t allowed to meet in public anymore.” 

 

Hermione’s eyes widened, instantly jabbing Ron in the arm. Harry floundered, thinking Ron shouldn’t be so quick to assume but also suddenly hit by how little he knew about Daphne. 

 

But Daphne stayed cool. Well not quite cool, her face became a marble mask, cold and unreadable. She stepped forward slowly. “And what kind would that be, Weasley.” 

 

“Don’t try and intimidate him!” Hermione scolded. 

 

She stepped up to meet Daphne’s gaze. “Ron shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions but you are not helping your case.” 

 

“I have no case to defend.” The blonde witch spat through grit teeth. 

 

She took a few paces, giving herself space from the group. Once she had a bit of space she turned like she forgot something, not anything important enough to panic about but something forgotten nonetheless.    
  


“Harry. . .” she started. 

 

“You know, nevermind.” With that she apparated. Leaving Harry with his friends to wonder what the fuck that was about.  

 

“Fucking mental.” Ron said under his breath. 

 

“What was that about Harry?” Questioned Hermione. 

 

“Oh, uhh. Daphne and I met at the Greengrass ball last week. I think she might have taken Charms 5th year with us too.” Harry looked over at Ron, expecting him to remember her from 5th year Charms for some reason. 

 

“And now your mates or something?” Ron scowled back at Harry. 

 

“No, it’s nothing like that. She just talked to me for a bit.” 

 

“Ron stop interrogating him. It's fine.” Hermione placed herself strategically between her two friends.

 

“But maybe you shouldn’t spend too much time with her Harry. Wounds still fresh and all. You don’t know if she holds any grudges.” The look Hermione gave was one Harry had seen a hundred times by now. The intense look that asked him a question but told him the right answer. The look he saw every time he broke his glasses or forgot breakfast was the same look he got for all the hardest decisions her ever made in his life.   

 

“Sure, I guess.” Harry agreed. 

 

The three were quiet for a moment. Taking that time to breathe a sigh of relief, to remind themselves that this was a rude conversation with an ex classmate. Not some encounter with a wayward Death Eater.   

 

“Hey, I better get ‘Mione home. She’s got a quiz on Monday.” said Ron. 

 

“I’ve been prepared for that quiz since Thursday. But sure, get me home. I’m sure we’ll find a way to fill the time.” Hermione chuckled, placing a soft hand on Ron’s shoulder.    
  
Speaking of looks, the look Ron was giving Harry was also foamilar. Just from his eyes you could hear him mentally screaming ‘ _ be a bro, be a bro, be a bro, be a bro’ _

 

“You two head off then. I’ll see you later” Harry waved them off, walking in the other direction . 

  
  
  
  


Meanwhile, in some backwater wreck of Scotland. Sprawling with beautiful moores and ancient drooping trees, perfect and almost untouched by the grubby hand of man. It was gorgeous, mostly because actually visiting was a nightmare. Narcissa rode sidestick through the light evening sky. Making up a script in her mind for the conversation she knew was coming. 

 

She forced her broom down closer to ground level. Looking over the sprawling landscape, she shook her head and reached for her wand. 

 

“Point me” Narcissa commanded, in return her wand pointed north.

 

“Dreadful woman, of course you’d live out here in the middle of nowhere. Probably to spite me.” she mumbled to herself. 

 

Finally Narcissa spotted the tree she was told to look for as a landmark and dropped her broom further down. The tree marked a five minute flight to the estate. Once she had found the estate that expected her she landed. Took a deep breath, straightened her dress and walked with purpose towards the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concrit is very welcome. Specifically with dialog tags if you can. I know I can drop them after a certain point, I should use said more and use body language but I kind of apply that advice all over the place. Help


	4. Business of the Day

Perhaps this was payback for all the years Harry spent at The Burrow. He thought this as he opened the empty jar of marmalade left in his fridge. Behind him Ron sat at his kitchen counter wolfing down marmalade on toast. 

“Guess I’m making an omelette this morning” Harry grumbled, still half asleep.

Harry rolled his barely awake eyes at he heated the frying pan. He poured himself some coffee and was glad to find there was exactly one cup left in the pot. ‘That almost makes up for the marmalade’ he thought. 

“Mione’s got an advanced Charms text today. Wish her luck” said Ron, pointing with his toast to Hermione

“Good luck!” Harry called over to Hermione, the coffee giving him back some enthusiasm. She had claimed the windowsill bench as she always did when she studied at Harry’s place. 

“Thanks Harry. Remember to submit your taxes to Gringotts by tomorrow. Goblins are sticklers for deadlines.” Hermione reminded.

“Yeah yeah, I know..”

Hermione left soon after, wanting to allow herself 20 minutes before her class to prepare.

Harry sat at the counter with Ron, enjoying the omelette he had been so reluctant to make.

“Thanks for helping Mione study last night. I know she doesn’t need it but she was gonna hind in her room all night if I didn’t drag her out.” said Ron

“No problem. Made me wonder why we never did that when we were all actually in school.” Harry chuckled. 

“Too busy almost being killed I suppose.” Ron’s tone was dry. 

Ron finished his toast and left a bit later. Leaving Harry with the house to himself and plenty of time to procrastinate on his responsibilities. 

Despite some follys into destraction. Mostly at the hands of the Playstation he had gotten recently. Harry had a rather productive day, he went grocery shopping and posted some mail and even made a start at his Auror application that wasn’t due until later in the year. 

By five pm Harry ran out of things to do other than his tax filings. So in a mix or resignation and determination he put on a pot of coffee and brought it into the study. Then he set out the papers he had picked up from Gringotts weeks before and the various scraps of paper in the old desk that related to the Black accounts. 

“Lets get this over with”

Harry groaned, scrunched up a piece of nearly blank paper and shot it into his waste paper basket.His third attempt that made no sense. Gringotts were sticklers for properly filled in paperwork and their tax filing sheets were known to cross out incorrect numbers and get particularly testy with ignorant wizards. 

Harry rubbed his face with his hand, he couldn’t exactly complain about the hassle of inheriting so much wealth without sounding like Draco 2.0. But Gringotts really did seem to make all of the taxes on inherited income so dense and incomprehensible that one had to pay a goblin to do it for you. 

“Need a hand with that” 

“Bloody hell yes!. . .wait.” Harry spun round, remembering he was supposed to be alone. 

What he saw both surprised and relieved him, the strawberry blonde Head of the Greengrass house. 

“How did you get in?” asked Harry.

“The door was unlocked.”

Harry raised his eyebrow, her excuse was almost insultingly poor.   
“Well, it might as well be with how poor your wards are. You really should get those redone.” Daphne gave a wry smile. 

“I’ll add it to the list,” said Harry, dragging his hands along his tired face. 

Daphne sauntered over to Harry’s writing desk. Leaning over him with her hip resting against his chair. She scanned through the Gringotts documents, occasionally tracing her finger along the page. She seemed to know exactly what she was looking for. 

“Well there’s your problem.” She almost laughed, the answer so obvious. 

“What?!” Harry blinked in confusion

“Of all the Black’s you’ve met, how many of them look like good bookkeepers?” asked Daphne

Harry thought it over briefly, somewhat comforted by the thought that Sirius probably struggled with this as much as he did.

While he was staring dumbly at his papers. Daphne pulled out a thick black binder from her deceptly slim satchel. She placed it open on Harry’s desk.

“This is what you need. Of course no one bothered to find it for you” 

“Black Family Records 1990-2000 property of. . .” Harry read out. Stumbling once he got to Narcissa’s name

“Why did she have this, wait why do YOU have this?” He shook his head, trying to put the pieces together. 

“Of all the Black’s you’ve met how many of them look like good bookkeepers.” Daphne repeated

She flipped through the folder, idly searching for the pages Harry would need. 

 

“As for the second question. The Greengrasse’s and Malfoy’s have some joint business. I was in Narcissa’s chambers to do similar paperwork with her. I saw the folder and figured you might need it.” Daphne explained. 

“Wow, thanks” Looking over to the open page. All the columns on the page matched a question on the paperwork. Harry cautiously wrote in one of the numbers and to his surprise it stayed on the page. 

“I’m surprised you thought of me” Harry admitted. 

Daphne left his side to make herself comfortable in one of the armchairs. Contrary to expectation she sat sprawled back with legs crossed, comfortable and approachable. Two things she was not.

“It isn’t a big thing Harry. I just finished my filling for the year. And. . .” Daphne trailed off a bit. 

“It’s the first year I’ve done them on my own too. I helped my dad last year but. . . I’d say I was still green as a house head if it wasn’t the most insufferable pun” 

Harry felt dense for not realizing she was just as new as he was. He smiled at her, it was almost cute how she’d strolled in all business and now she had claimed his armchair. 

“Also, I felt a bit bad your friends had a row because of me” Daphne admitted, her voice turning slightly chiller than a typical apology.   
“It’s not your fault, some things are just touchy” Harry reassured awkwardly

“Hey! Thanks to you I might actually finish this tonight. Do you want to stay a while? I think Sirius kept some wine somewhere here.” Harry offered, checking one of the nearby cupboards.

Daphne looked bemused at the least, her face somewhere between a genuine smile and a smirk “Sure. I had no other plans.”

So the two young successors shared a glass of wine in the old Black study one Harry had finished copying numbers over. There was something secure about that night, some grand sense that that had made it to where they were supposed to be. Like they had both reached points where they could breathe easy. All this hung in the air of idle chatter and sharp wits sniping back and forth. 

The wine glasses chimed to start and end the night.


	5. A Busy Morning for All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Daphne and Narcissa all have their hands ful this morning.

Harry dashed through his house, coffee and nervous energy flooding his veins. Today was his first Auror exam. The first of many, and if he was honest with himself Harry had no idea what to expect. Harry pulled out a study guide on Auror ethics and flipped through it absentmindedly, reassuring himself that he knew most of the material. 

After a quick check that he had all his things Harry apparated to the training building with a quiet pop. Harry appeared on the steps to the training hall, sharp looking building that stood out among crooked architecture. All straight lines and cold slate ornamented with twisted statues and winding detailing, like the architectural equivalent of embroidery.

Harry filed up the steps with about 50 other classmates, anticipation, excitement and yet not a small amount of dread united the young not-yet-Aurors. They took their seats and the teacher began. 

“Congratulations on making it to your first exam. You may begin.” 

 

Meanwhile at Greengrass manor Daphne and Astoria sat in the table by the kitchen. Near the kitchen had always felt the most like home in the otherwise cold and impersonal manor. The chairs were a dull twisted old metal that made them feel ancient and by contrast made the bright wooden table look even newer and brighter. 

This kitchen Alcove had been the setting for many a gleeful conversation or sisterly dispute. But today it was the backdrop for a pleading debate. 

“I’m just saying I don’t mind Daphne. Really.” Astoria assured, taking a bite of her jam toast. 

“No! I will not let my sister be married off to a crumbling house to distract from their war crimes.” Daphne snapped. 

“Can this be about me and Draco. Not about houses for once. I got to know him first year and he was nothing but kind to me until sixth,” pleaded Astoria. 

“And then he became a Death Eater, he fought against everything we tried to protect.” Daphne stood very still with crossed arms but her voice betrayed her anger and concern.

“He didn’t have a choice. Daphne I like him, and if it helps his house I don’t mind marrying for strategy rather than love.” Astoria looked at her sister. Pleading eyes begging her to drop the subject. 

“Is being a wife really all you want for yourself” Daphne asked earnestly. 

“I know it's not what you want, but to me a family life seems like plenty.” Astoria reassured her sister with a soft smile. 

“If you want this, then I will approve when the time comes.Even if it does mean more conversations with Narcissa” Daphne uncrossed her arms and reached around to hug her sister from behind the chair. 

“Thank you Daphne”   
‘

 

Deep in backwater Scotland Narcissa sat in a rocking chair by the hearth. She looked tired, eyes deeper than they used to be and a long white streak adorned her blonde hair. Despite her tired look she smiled, warmed by the hearth of her sisters home and proud of the cheerful little boy in her lap. 

“Thanks for helping with Teddy, I can never get him to settle when he wakes up so early,” said Andromeda sleepily. She walked around to sit by the crackling fire with her sister. 

“I’ll be honest, I didn’t think you would come. After all these years” Andromeda admitted, taking her seat. 

“You sounded exhausted, and we’ve all lost enough family” Narcissa said plainly. 

Teddy babled happily in the background

“Thank you, I couldn’t let this kid down.”

 

Harry exhaled weeks of stress as he left the testing hall. He was fairly sure he did well, most of the questions were things he remembered from training Although there was one question on the ethics of charmed food that completely stumped him. 

He strolled casually away from the hall, he still had about an hour before he was supposed to meet Ron and Hermione for a celebratory drink. So he figured he may as well just relax in town. No use going home when he would only have to go out again. 

Harry wandered into a trinket shop to kill time. There were all sorts of bits and bobs that tend end up cluttering most wizards shelves. A whole wall was dedicated to intricate looking necklaces and rings that Harry would not have noticed if not for the woman standing by the rack. 

“Hey Daphne.” Harry called. 

“Oh, hi Harry” Daphne said without much enthusiasm. 

“Are you okay?” 

Daphne smiled, the kind of smile you gave a dumb puppy. As if it was naive to be concerned for her. “I’m fine, just been busy lately. This is actually a bit of retail therapy for me.” 

Daphne went back to comparing two silver necklaces. One a healix pattern of two interlocking snakes whose mouths met in the center and the other a thin chain holding a cage pendant with a little bird hanging on the inside. 

“Actually, which do you like better.” she asked. 

“It’s cliche but get the snakes.” Harry decided. 

“You know I think you’re right.” She agreed. Holding the sparkly silver snakes to her neck. 

Harry realized he was actually pretty glad to see Daphne right after his exam. He had a great time after she helped him with his taxes and he just wanted to see more of her. 

“Hey Daphne, I just took my Auror exam and a bunch of us are going out for a few drinks. Do you want to come?” 

“I could be persuaded.” Daphne said playfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. Thanks for reading this far. 
> 
> I'm trying to get to know my readers more so please comment, let me know what you think ect. 
> 
> Also I've started a Ko-Fi so if you like my writing and want to support it buy me a coffee. Caffeine is the lifeblood of creativity after all. ko-fi.com/knightlywrites


End file.
